Dawn Of The Invasion: a War Of The Worlds Story
Plot Summary What happened on the alien invaders home-world before they invaded earth, this is a story of the aliens or martians point of view and how they drew their plans against us? Story Authors note: this race has a name, but the name was made on theory by a wikia user named erot, so please treat him with respect please? this race's name is the Ocampians, he described them as savages. but this is my kind of version of the Ocampians but are indeed savages but once lived on a peaceful paradise but now its reduced to deserts and dunes, yet they visited mars and this gave them the name of martians when the appeared on mars but were called that but the name was stuck. Prologue: Welcome to Ocampus 2,000,000,000 years ago B.C. long ago in a far away part of the galaxy there was a solar system unlike anything you seen. but within this solar system is a habitable world, the size of mars and had two moons but on its surface, a large landscape with lush and red with vegetation, bright with water and possessed a orange cloudy atmosphere and blue skies. there is more then just plant-life on this planet, there are also intelligent life thriving on the surface of the planet, but they aren't apes like the ones you find on earth. they are squid like in appearance with snake like tentacles, two disc like eyes and a large bulk like head. they were still evolving and adapting, they were even able to create weapons and tools to fight and defend themselves with. yet they live to be a savage but peaceful race Chapter 1: reconnaissance mission to mars 500,000 years ago B.C. as they thousands of years passed, the Ocampians were able to develop modern technology for space travel for their studying and conquest before humans did, but as for the Ocampians, they were becoming more intelligent but becoming savages, but there were very few of their race that are peaceful. yet there was competition on the planet, the Ocampians were not the only civilization on the planet, there was another race at work on the planet, they were called eurussian grubes, they were a lean but pulsating species of sentient grubs, yet they feed on purple fruit that stores nutrients and water for them and feeds the blood stream. they too were evolving on the planet as well, but they were suffering and being hunted by the Ocampians. but as they thrived on the planet they started fighting each-other and the Ocampians started harvesting them for their blood and nutrients in their fluids. it was a massacre, until one day the Ocampians started to gather at the Ocampian temple for their meeting. one of the Ocampians was making his way into the room and there were many Ocampians around the room preparing for their meeting as one of the members of the gathering meeting took his seat, he awaited the meeting to begin. the entire room went dark and then a beam of light pointed at one of the Ocampian elders like a search light pointing a beam of light "we are all gathered here today to discuss about our first ever planetary expedition of our planet. yet we have recruited a few scientists for this mission but still have to recruit more team members for this expedition." Chapter 2: savage dethronement Earth date: April 5th, 1913 6:48 PM Chapter 3: the elders urgent meeting earth date: January 3rd, 2018, 9:43 AM on the planet ocampus the planet's surface is suffering of exhaustion after the death of the old elders long ago, the deserts spread across the land, seas drying up, plant-life growing less and as for its civilizations they are still active but growing few in numbers. and as the morning continues to rise, the march of the elders begins; with a smash the ocampian tripod taxi marches its way towards the elders tower, as are the others, there are 9 tripod taxi's carrying a elder each. as they made their way across the windy desert lands of dirt and sand one of the taxi's reaches a hidden tunnel that leads the elder's tower, as the tripod taxi made its way to the door, the entrance opens and allows the tripod to enter its massive dark halls while the taxi approaches its destination. at last it made its stop at the docking area, where a oddly small door opens when the pilot elder rises from his vehicle. at the elder meeting room there was a large group of ocampians surrounding a single ocampian villager was standing in the middle of the meeting room, then a beam of a search light of red aimed at an elder, but when it did. . . the elder spoke "the elders of ocampus court has come to order, we have gathered here today to begin our immediate decision for this inferior villager of his crimes and disobedience against our council. however these charges are seriously troublesome." after the second elder made his spoken speech, the beam of light aimed at the third elder "this villager is voted guilty of disobedience of the council, guilty of questioning the superiors, guilty of breaking entry of security holographic images and guilty of destroying a high rank security facility. for these charges this villager will be sentence to death by telepathy, but will have the right to speak freely for the moment, before doing so, villager cephlico how may you plead?" the third elder asked as there was a silence in the room until the villager called cephlico spoke "Innocent, but i only did it for the right reasons, yet i didn't destroy the records, they were still intact, i even know of your true motives in this council, yet you claim that our former elders died of age, however in my intellect_" but before cephlico could say anything else the main leader of the council silenced him "SILENCE YOU INFERIOR WEAKLING! if you think you can make an excuse of what caused this matter, but however you must be silent and only to obey our commands, you must pay for your crimes, the execution begins now." the main leader of the ocampus council exclaimed, after that very moment they begun the mass telepathic execution, cephilaco started having strong spasms on his body and his tentacle arms and legs start squirming and moving rapidly as the body remains at the center of the room, then blood started to leak from the villagers body and after that very moment there was a silence in the room, the body of cephilco was still as his tentacles were hanging and limping on themselves. the entrance of the room opened and a guard came into the room and began carrying the corpse out of the room. after a few hours later the council have to wait for the meeting room to be washed of the blood that has been on the ground, but unknown to all of them there was the main leader of the council who was secretly hiding a sinister grin in triumph. he knew that the villager was innocent but knew that if the evidence of the facility was leaked out the leader would lose his right for power, but in order to keep the villager quiet he framed him and sentence him to death, but he was able to kill the villager cephilco before he was able to reveal any further information of the truth. afterwards the meeting continued male Martian elder 1/ main elder: "the age of disillusionment and decay is over, I have never before seen the mass telepathic execution, but however on this day the reminisce of our entire society have begun to displayed their disheartenment and desperation, they had judged the senior elder to be ineffectual and we have decided to terminate his appointment in the harshest manner, the gravity of our entire civilization's situation is becoming very extreme for us all." male Martian elder 2: Ocampus is no longer capable of sustaining life, our efforts to maintain the bi-sphere are exhausted and all attempts to stabilize the atmosphere have failed, our water tables are depleted, temperatures on the surface increased annually, while our planet's populations plummet. 45% of our forests and farm-lands are decaying of dehydration. we have only been able to save most of our planets vegetation seeds in emergency storage. male Martian elder 3: we have arrived at the only remaining consequential course of action. . . the conquest and occupation of another world. male Martian elder 2: most of our home star system is filled with planets which are rocky surfaces and some lager worlds are mostly made of deadly gases that are toxic to our species and are too extreme for us to thrive on, however there are many more star systems that could possibly have potential habitable worlds. female Martian elder 4: however there seems to be intelligent races on these worlds that are protective. again our race is in need of a new world which our people could at last thrive again. female Martian elder 5: indeed, we must! but thank our ancestors we have found an UN-protected system that would be a hospitable location. these records have been written that there was a reconnaissance mission that took place thousands of years ago before our planet suffered. the mission was travel to distant worlds beyond our system, in their struggles they have discovered another world, but is so far from our part of this galaxy but took a day to regain communication. it has nine planetary worlds that orbit their home star and has two habitable worlds. this system became their first discovery in our entire existence, but unfortunately our ancient ancestors lost contact with the expedition years later. female Martian elder 6: indeed it seems in the records this planet that our ancestors expedition team had first landed is called mars, a world that is the same size of our world, with oceans and lands, but there are primitive civilizations there that are believed to be a disease to our kind, but they are common to us, however they detected a destructive force which has already devastated this world. male Martian elder 1/ main elder: my questioning of this information is this; how can it be written here if they learned what happened to the team? were there any survivors? female Martian elder 6: there was only one survivor, however it crash landed on another habitable world next to mars, this planet is called . . . earth, Mars's young sun-ward neighbor. male Martian elder 2: Earth is abundant with life and with natural resources our ancestors squandered yet are bountiful, the environment will seem uncomfortable but not inhibited. female martian elder 4: The problem is of course the Humans, they have developed primitive intelligence, yet their young society remains structured around perpetual conquests and conflict, a rapid offensive to their social and economic heart should prevent any significant opposition. male Martian elder 1/ main elder: The means and methods for this attack are already being realized, a large scale hydrogen accelerator will be constructed, this will launch suspension pods carrying parts for the assault forces. Martian elder 1: We had not had the need for such destructive weaponry in over five thousand years, but modifications to our current technologies will take place and should prove adequate to overwhelm and defeat the inferior human defenses. it has been decided . . . the time has come for Ocampus to thrive again . . . on earth's young unprotected soil. Chapter 4: the construction of the accelerator earth date: march 12th 2018 2:00 PM as few months have pass since the council of elders made the decision to invade earth of its natural soil and water. the construction of the hydrogen accelerators have only begun, however it was a slow and steady process but their world ocampus is slowing suffocating badly and becoming a sick planet. the elders urged the workers to move faster it had taken about two months to complete 3, but they still are constructing the other 7. at the time the elders planned that there will be ten pods launched to earth for the invasion, there will be three to four crew-members of each pod. each of these pods will be equipped with 1.a hyper-drive system which will guide their forces to earth 2.a solar nose shield that will power and surround them with energy barrier that will protect the pods from space debree 3.in-case of being sighted by human telescope each pod with be surrounded by green hydrogen cloak which will disguise the pods as comets. at the ocampus factories they began constructing and testing new weaponry. there were blueprints of tripod vehicles and robotic drones, powered by a material found on their planet's system. however there are still things at work for the invasion, many ocampian solders were being selected for the assault, but there were some who disagree with this decision the elders made. Chapter 5: the invasion begins Earth date: july 27th, 2018 as the day finally arrived when the hydrogen accelarators have been compleated, the inhabittents of ocampus are ready for the invasion of the planet earth. in the fields of deserts were large rocket like pods being stored in the launch tunnel within Chapter 6: first entry to earth and contact after 11 days since the first launch of the first pod being sent to earth and today was the launching of the tenth pod, the ground shakes and with a boom the tenth pod has been launched to earth. meanwhile at the elders chamber they whitnessed the launch of the tenth pod. the beam of light aimed at the 2nd elder "the tenth pod has been launched, the time giving for the pod launch cycle was one earth day, the first has already arrived and is now comincing the invasion." the 2nd elder announced as the beam of light pointed at the 5th elder "contact has been reastablished with the first pod!" the 5th elder anounced as alien like headphones lowering themselves to her ears. meanwhile on earth the crew member of the first pod was comunicating with the elder with the same tech "I must report unfortunate news, the attack has proven miscalculated." the ocampian shocktrooper continues reporting to the elders of the mission "the Earth's atmosphere was entered without incident, but the force of the collision and the far greater gravity has proved disorientating. I opened the seals, then i notice there were many humans that had gathered around and the proximity of these hideous creatures made me aware of our venerability, so I cleansed the area. We then immediately set to work constructing the weaponry and preceded to attack the human forces in our vicinity, we have destroyed many of them and collected most of their wounded, but all tho their weaponry is primitive, we greatly underestimated the strength of their numbers. Success is no longer assured, I do not think that-" but before he could say anythurther a flash of light begain. back on ocampus the elder can now hear only static, this was a surprise to the elders. the 5th elder began questioning of the loss of comuniucation "What is happening, there is no signal" asks her fellow elders for an explanation, the main elder then spoke "perhaps the pod had been destroyed. This is unacceptable, the humans must be more powerful than we realized, a more secure centre of operation should be created to coordinate our forces." the main elder announced and then the beam of light aimed at the 2nd elder began speaking "All pods must be redirected to a more secure location." they consulted together. meanwhile in space where a the 2nd and 3rd pod made their approch to earth until both ocampian Shock Troops from both pod got the message "Understood." they understood the commands as they made their new destinations on earth. Chapter 7: full scale assult and victory TBA Category:Fan-made fanfics